


Underneath the Bleachers

by TheSoggySchuyler4



Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoggySchuyler4/pseuds/TheSoggySchuyler4
Summary: Daisy and Jemma meet up after their first day of High School
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: We have a lifetime of Love to share [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995211
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Underneath the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I've never seen any bleachers and I don't really know what they're like, but I imagine they're probably pretty gross.

Jemma squirmed as she ducked under the seats, wrinkling her nose at the litter across the ground. The spot they’d chosen was obviously popular, if the extensive collection of cigarette butts and empty beer bottles was any indication.

“Hi Daisy,” She mumbled awkwardly. They hadn’t managed to meet up much over the summer, and Jemma always got nervous if she hadn’t seen someone in a while. She always worried that they would have completely changed, or they wouldn’t want to be her friend anymore. Daisy was wonderful, and realistically Jemma knew that would never happen, but with the transition up to High School her fears had been even greater greater usual.

Daisy glanced up from her phone with a bright smile.

“Jemma! You made it! Is Fitz coming?”

Jemma’s hands fluttered by her side as she shook her head.

“He, um, he had a dentist appointment. Ah, why are we meeting under here?”

Daisy seemed undeterred. If anything, her smile got wider.

“I dunno. We're in High School now. This is where the cool kids meet on TV,” She paused, eyeing a particularly unpleasant pile of rubbish, “It’s really gross though, actually. Do you want to go to the library instead?”

Jemma let out a relieved sigh.

“Yes please. That sounds much nicer"


End file.
